


The Opportunist - Ember's Misadventures in Eorzea

by Moire Farshadow (DawnHawkes)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/Moire%20Farshadow
Summary: A bunch of my friends and I had a running joke about one of my characters in Eorzea. Jokes that eventually have lead to some rather lascivious misadventures. This is one of the unpolished short snippets that came out of those jokes. I really should eventually re-write this and polish it up. Until then, here it is.
Kudos: 5





	The Opportunist - Ember's Misadventures in Eorzea

Emberlynn sighed in frustration and kicked up sea foam and sand as she made her way back from the waterfall miles from the Costa del Sol aetheryte. The space between her legs ached and throbbed, complaining as best it could, as she walked along the water’s edge, approaching an outcropping of rocks near the shore. With a grumpy sound deep in her throat, she realized she wasn’t going to be able to relax until she took care of the little problem between her thighs, and settled onto one of the larger rocks. The evening had been a huge disappointment, with her ‘partner’ not being big enough, experienced enough, and not able to hold on long enough for her to achieve one orgasm, leaving an aching in her lowers that needed to be satisfied.

Sliding her hands to the ties of the cloth wrap that was the only thing that hid her body from view, she untied the knot slowly and shed the barrier between her skin and the cool sea air. Leaning back, she eased her smooth palms along her inner thighs towards her mound, beginning to slowly stroke her folds. Emberlynn could’ve gone straight into the act, but instead closed her eyes and let her mind wander with the fantasy of a much bigger and more satisfying partner using his tongue on her, flicking her fingertips softly over the pearl beneath her folds with a sigh. 

She was just beginning to really stroke herself when she felt rubbery appendages suddenly lash about her waist, hoisting her off the rock and into the air so quickly that she let out a yelp of surprise. More squid-like tentacles enveloped her shoulders, pinning her arms to the sides of her body before she had time to struggle them free, as more wrapped themselves about each leg at the knee, hoisting her legs up into a compromising position with her legs up and wide, as if displaying her sex for all to see.

Struggling to get a look at what had her as she panicked, she caught sight of enough of the creature behind and above her even as she was shaded beneath its hood-like head to realize she had been discovered by an Auraelia, a strange creature resembling a squid that resided on the La Noscea coast. More panic filled her as she had no idea what the creature intended, most of those attacked by such creatures were killed, possibly consumed, and she struggled against the tight bonds of the rubbery ‘arms’ that held her up and in place as the monster spread her legs as far as they could go without breaking them.  
Its limbs moved with a weird squishing liquid sound as it slid further into the darkness and out of sight of the road, causing her to struggle anew. “No! Let me go” She tried to shout, but one of the creature’s long appendages shoved into her mouth to silence her as she tried to draw attention to her location.

Her heart pounded with a combination of excitement and fear as the limbs coiled about her tight enough to make breathing difficult and struggling impossible. Only able to whimper, she tried to look back at the creature and do what she could to beg to be let go, though it was doubtful the Auraelia could even understand her, let alone care. As she watched in the dim light, one of the larger tentacles, with an oddly shaped gripping end lifted into view for a moment before disappearing again, then she felt the rubbery texture of it against her bottom as it slid slowly over her buttocks and around to grip at her damp mound, gripping at her like a large hand, cupping, almost stroking.

Emberlynn’s breath caught at the sensation, and she closed her eyes slowly as it fondled her. Apparently, the Auraelia had smelled her and had been intrigued and it had come to investigate, and when finding her alone decided to pounce. She felt an almost sucking sensation against her cunt, and she moaned around the tentacle in her mouth. The extremity rubbing her cleft suddenly pressed firmly against her flesh, and she felt something protrude from the center of the hand-like appendage and almost wriggled against her petals before thrusting into her cunt with eagerness.  
She could feel it inside her tight wet hole. A big, stiff, hot cock throbbing with need, and she moaned in delight, a shiver going down her back as the fear seemed wiped away by this familiar feeling of being stretched and full. The Auraelia did not move the appendage that contained the cock, but the cock moved with a piston-like movement in and out of her from the hidden sheath, thrusting up inside her, bringing another delectation from her as she began to rock her hips as much as she was able.

‘This feels so good… I’ll let it satisfy its curiosity and slake my lust at the same time. Could be fun.’ With a rueful grin around the thick limb in her mouth, she swirled her tongue along it and sucked deeply, allowing a pleased purr to emerge from her throat as she arched her back, enjoying instead of resisting the attack.

Once the creature seemed to realize she wasn’t fighting anymore it removed the tapered hand-like end of the tentacle from her mouth to wind it about one breast, squeezing and kneading as the dick within her tight cunt swelled and hardened, jamming and cramming into her, making Emberlynn squeal in delight, matched only by the squishing sounds of their coupling. As her walls tightened and her toes curled, the auraelia seemed to sense the urgency of the situation and the cock began to shove into her more swiftly.

The slick, throbbing cock pressed against all the right places within her as it rammed into her over and over, causing her to pant and thrust herself back down onto it the best she could as her eyes rolled back into her head with the pleasure. Emberlynn’s free breast bounced forcefully up and down as the creature gripped, squeezed and teased at the other, plundering her hot, snug hole. The auraelia’s dick filled her savagely, tension in her belly mounting at the monster’s enthusiasm, and her entire being trembled as orgasm began to take hold. Body quaking, a look of delicious satisfaction twisted onto her face, her cunt constricted as it coated the monster’s thick prick in her juices and milked it of its own. 

The coupling complete, the creature relaxed its limb, sliding her out of their hold and into the pool below them, then slipped away as quietly as it had approached. Emberlynn rested back against a nearby rock for a moment to catch her breath, before rinsing herself off and retrieving her beach wrap.

“I’ll have to remember that those creatures can be curious in case I’m ever feeling frisky again, that was so much better than my date…”

Stretching, she purred with satisfaction now that the ache between her legs was sated for the time being, her stomach demanding attention now that her orgasm had been seen to. After another moment’s rest, Emberlynn redressed and made her way back towards Costa del Sol’s aetheryte.


End file.
